Wykkyd
by Vanessa1288
Summary: A collection of Kyd WykkydxRaven drabbles, taking place in various time frames in no particular order. Just because there just aren't enough. Just let me say this once and for all. I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS! I'M JUST A FAN. I am now taking drabble requests. But I won't do everyone's. ON HAITUS UNTIL DECEMBER. Reason: School
1. Mischievious

Mischievous

Raven was on a roof of the highest building in Jump City. There was no reason to her being there, well, nothing dark at least. The tower was much too rowdy and she seriously in need of a good meditation what with Starfire force feeding her food she couldn't have made sense of even if she was drunk and Beast Boy's usual hair-brained antics, it was a wonder she didn't flip out and attack them yet. So there she was on a roof meditating under the stars, taking in all the smells of the city. All of a sudden the environment changed.

Raven stopped chanting her mantra and opened her eyes. The change wasn't anything bad or malicious, it was just odd.

Suddenly she heard a soft thud behind her and turned swiftly, right into the face of Kyd Wykkyd. She made a soft gasp and took a step back. Kyd raised his hands so Raven took that to be a sign of peace.

"Why are you here?" she asked.

_I was just hopping from rooftop to rooftop. _He telepathically said.

"I hope you're not stealing?" she asked.

_Oh no. I'm not really into stealing. Everyone expects me to though._

"Wait. So you're a villain who is not into stealing?"

_Yes. I just like causing trouble. _He said raising his cape over his nose and grinning.

"Okay so you're more mischievous than anything else right?" He nodded

"Okay so is there any other reason why you're here?" She asked.

_Well actually, I wanted to give you this. _He said reaching into his cape and pulling out a black rose. He handed it to Raven who took it hesitantly.

"It's beautiful but why would you give me this?" she asked confused.

_An offering. I was sort of hopping we could be friends._ He said rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

There was a long stretch of very tense silence before Raven gave her answer.

"Sure." Kyd's face lit up. "As long as you don't try anything sly or I will end you."

Kyd crossed his heart and raised up his right hand still grinning.

_Until next time, Lady Raven. _He said bowing. With a tip of his cowl, he was gone in a swirl of black energy.

So Raven was left alone on the rooftop, studying the rose and the conversation that just took place. She sighed and teleported straight to her room. She quickly took a sketchbook and drew a picture of the rose. Then she took her biggest tome and delicately put the rose between the middle pages. She promptly slammed the book on the rose to preserve it.

She sighed again and reached for her communicator, only to realize it wasn't anywhere on her. She was puzzled as to why that would be before she remembered the little exchange on the roof. She couldn't believe she fell for it. She sighed yet again and went back to sleep.

…..

The next morning she woke up to find her communicator on her bedside table along with a note. After checking the note for any tampering and detecting none, she opened the note.

_Dear Raven,_

_Sorry about lifting your walkie-talkie but like I told you before, I'm not bad. Just mischievous._

_Kyd Wykkyd_

….

**There you go fans! My first attempt at a KydxRaven fic. I intend it to be a drabble series because there just aren't enough. Wish me luck against any writer's constipation!**

**Vanessa1288**


	2. Late

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. Only the plot.**

Late

_She's late. _Kyd Wykkyd thought as he sat on the edge of the roof. He swung his legs impatiently. He and Raven had been meeting on this same roof every other night for two weeks now and she had never once been late.

_I wonder what could be keeping her. Being late is so unlike her. _He thought looking down and frowning. He sighed and looked up looking around for something to amuse him. Unfortunately, he found nothing. Irritated, he started fiddling with his cape. Then he spread into a sly smirk, and jumped to his feet. He took off his cape and looked at it for a minute. Then he put it on his head like a turban with it covering his eyes. He put one finger on the side of his head and started facing random objects, making shooting noises in his head.

When he was done with his See-More impression he took the cape of and looked at it again, tapping his chin thoughtfully. Struck with inspiration he tired the cape around his neck and narrowed his eyes, as if he was facing an unseen arch enemy. He then gave a silent battle cry and lunged at the empty space with a flurry of martial arts moves he lunged at the empty space with all seriousness. After a while he flung himself to the ground, clutching his neck as if his unseen enemy was choking him. He kicked the air and breathed deeply. Standing up he did another battle pose and continued beating the crud out of his imaginary opponent. After delivering the last punch he delivered the final blow and stood triumphantly.

After a few moments of triumphant poses, he sat down and started picking at the rooftop thoughtfully. He then stood up abruptly and rubbed his hands together evilly. He pulled his cowl down so it completely covered his face, only his glowing red eyes showing. He fastened his cape tightly and stood there pondering.

_Something's missing. _He thought rubbing his chin. He snapped his finger, _That's it!_

He bent over and started rolling up his pant leg up to his thighs. When he was done, he floated into the air and took up a lotus position, his mouth moving in a silent chant. The he shot up into the air and did a flurry of aerial tricks before landing on the rooftop, clutching his side in silent laughter.

"Uh, Kyd?" a voice behind him said.

He stopped abruptly and turned around to see Raven behind him with a confused look on her face. He blushed a deep red and hurried to fix himself, shaking his pant legs down and returning his cowl to normal. He looked at Raven, who was still staring at him with a look of total confusion, and blushed even deeper.

To salvage what was left of his dignity, he turned away from her slightly and crossed his arms around his chest, shooting her a defiant look.

_Well, what do you expect me to do? You were late. _He told her telepathically.

She nodded slowly. "I really liked your Robin impression."

Kyd blushed and nodded slightly, still trying to keep up his pose.

"I'm especially flattered that you chose to impersonate me." She said with a sly grin tugging at the corners of her mouth.

Kyd dropped his pose altogether a blushed a brilliant red, looking absolutely mortified. Without another word, he teleported away.

….

The next meeting, Kyd touched down on the rooftop and was shocked to see Raven. Her cloak was completely covering her as she crouched at the edge of the roof. He had folded her hood to form two bat ears.

"…I. Am. Batman!" she said standing up and turning around and facing a smirking Kyd. She blushed and gave the same defiant pose he gave only days ago.

"Well? What do you expect? You were late I got bored." She said.

Kyd shook his head and wagged his index finger, as if scolding her.

_Raven, Raven, Raven. That is not how you imitate Batman._

"Oh. As if you could do better." She said rolling her eyes.

_Is that a challenge?_ Kyd asked with a grin on his face.

The rest of the evening, they spent impersonating various heroes and villains until they were both rocking with silent laughter. They decided to call it a night at that point and both teleported home.

The Hive Five were wondering why Kyd came home that night dressed as Jinx, with a huge grin on his face. Robin nearly had a heart attack when he saw Raven dressed up as Slade walk into the tower late that night.

Needless to say, neither Kyd nor Raven were ever late to their little meetings again.


	3. Art

Art

Raven sat in the living room of the Titan's Tower, trying to work on something on a canvas with a pencil. Keyword: trying. Beast Boy and Cyborg were having one of their infamous meat versus veggies fights, shouting for all they were worth. Starfire had on that world of fungus documentary she loved so much turned on full blast. Robin was right next to Star trying to get her attention but was failing miserably. Raven put her pencil in her lap and massaged her temples, silently chanting her mantra. Her concentration was broken by a poke on the back of her head.

"Hey Raven, what are you drawing?" BB asked.

"Nothing." She said discreetly trying to conceal her project.

Beast Boy grabbed it from her lap and turned it in various directions, trying to make sense of it.

"Gee Rae, I didn't know you could draw. Who is this supposed to be? Robin?"

At the sound of his name the Boy Wonder abandoned his pursuit and stood next to BB.

"Lemme see that." He said grabbing it out of BB hands.

He examined him closely before saying," Nah, it's not me. Although he does have black hair, his is shorter. Besides his eyes are… red?"

At that point Raven got up from the couch and snatched the canvas from Robin's hand.

"Thank you so much for you contributions but if I don't finish this by tonight, Elliot will have my head." She said. The she teleported out of the room.

"Uh dude, whose Elliot?" Beast Boy asked.

Robin shrugged.

…

Meanwhile with Kyd things weren't going so well.

Billy Numerous and Gizmo had caught him drawing and kept teasing him about his 'girlfriend'. Luckily for him, he hadn't filled in the color yet so they had no idea that it was a portrait of Raven. Currently the were playing a version of monkey in the middle with Kyd, Gizmo and about 20 Billy's. Right when Billy was about to toss it to Gizmo, Kyd leaped into the air and snatched it. After looking at it to see if it was undamaged and breathing a sigh of relief when it wasn't, he narrowed his eyes at the two-er, twenty-one.

_You jerk faces! We've been doing this for two hours! _He telepathically said to them, gesturing wildly for emphasis. _If I don't beat Rachel at this whatever she makes me do, I'll make you do ten times worse. _

With a flurry of his cape he was gone.

"So, that's the little snotmuncher's girlfriend's name."

….

Hours later, at the normal meeting place, the duo unveiled their works of art.

"Nice job." Raven said, examining the portrait closely. "It looks like a picture."

Kyd was a little more enthusiastic. He was practically mentally shouting.

_This is great! The likeness is so exact._ Then he calmed down and started at the painting, a large grin on his face.

_You know, I never knew I was so handsome. _

Raven punched him in the arm. "Get over yourself." She said sitting at the edge of the roof, her legs dangling. "If you knew what I had to go through to get you that-" she started but she couldn't continue because Kyd mentally groaned.

_I know. I was caught in this massive game of monkey in the middle with Gizmo and 20 Billys with your portrait as the ball! _He said gesturing wildly for emphasis.

_I mean they thought it was a portrait of my girlfriend and I was a little grossed out by that and- _He stopped and looked at Raven a blush creeping up on his cheeks. He rubbed the back of his neck out of nervous habit._ Not that it would be a bad thing if you were my girlfriend. _Raven raised an eyebrow.

_I mean I don't want you to be my girlfriend but not that way and um._

Raven sighed. "It's okay. Let's just never do anything like this ever again"

_Agreed._


	4. Books

Books: Request from Caliope.

_Come on Raven, give it a shot._

"No. There is no way I am reading that embarrassing piece of literature." Raven said flinging the glossy paperback over her shoulder.

Kyd lunged for it and cradled it against his cheek. _It's one of the best books I've ever read. It's awesome!_

"It's not even fit to be used as toilet paper!" Raven said.

Kyd gave a silent gasp and clutched his chest dramatically. _Take that back!_ He said pointing at her.

Raven came very close to his face, noses barely apart. "No." Then she stepped back.

Silence.

_My book is still better than yours. _Kyd said.

"And I am still not reading it."

Kyd gave a wicked grin, the same grin that earned him his name. _We'll just have to see about that._ And he teleported away.

…

The next morning, Raven woke up to find that same piece of offensive literature on her bedside table with a deep blue bow on it. Attached was a note.

_Dear Raven,_

_Here. At least try and read it. Give me the feedback at our next meeting._

_Kyd Wykkyd._

"Fine. Two can play at this game."

…

Kyd stood at the roof, waiting impatiently for Raven. She wasn't late, he was just early. Both of them vowed never to be late again after what happened last time. His musings were interrupted by something being thrust at the back of his head with enough force to knock him down.

"How's that for feedback?" Raven said.

Kyd scrambeled up clutching the projectile which happened to be his precious book.

_What was that for? _ Kyd asked.

"That was just to show you that Twilight is not better than Shakespeare!"

…..

**Thanks for the idea. Was the update fast enough for you? Still taking requests.**

**Vanessa1288**


	5. It's Been Said

It's Been Said

Raven and Kyd were on 'Their Roof' as they now liked to call it. Their legs swaying over the edges as usual. A silence had enveloped the two. A comfortable silence seeing as none of them were very good talkers. Kyd started fidgeting nervously for a few minutes. It started off as little finger twitches which were easier to ignore but then continued on to become body shifting and very nervous twitching. Raven sighed.

"Kyd, what's wrong? Your fidgeting is driving me insane." She said.

Kyd turned to her and rubbed the back of his head. _Well I'm just thinking of a rumour that has been circulating about one of the Titans._

"Kyd I thought we talked about this. You shouldn't believe what people tell you."

_It's about you._

She turned to face him at that point. "What did they say?"

_Well, _Kyd said playing with his fingers, _it's been said that you have crushes on some of your teammates._

Raven blushed slightly and was thankful for the coverage of her hood. She motioned for him to continue.

_Mainly, Beast Boy and Robin. _Kyd finished quickly and put his hands protectively over his head. But the blow he was anticipating never came. Instead Raven snorted.

"Who told you that lie?"

Kyd lowered his arms. _You mean it's not true?_

"Of course it's not true. Robin, aside the fact that he's like a brother to me, he has a stick shoved so far up his ass that he can't see straight."

Kyd gave a silent chuckle. _Okay, how about BB?_

"No, him neither, he's funny and all but his irritation is overwhelming."

_Good to know._

"Gosh Elliot, I didn't take you for the gullible type."

Kyd blushed slightly. _I am not THAT gullible._

"Oh really?" Raven said cocking an eyebrow. "Do I need to remind you of the Tigger incident?"

He looked down, defeated.

_No._

Raven looked at him suspiciously, "Who told you that anyway?"

_Jinx_

Raven rolled her eyes. "Figures. You know she really get jealous when Cy is out with his girlfriend, right?"

Kyd's eyes widened and he stood up abruptly. _I have to go tell See-More this! He could totally get a rebound. _At that he teleported away, leaving Raven alone on top of the roof.

"Boys."

….

Dear Isabelle Lost,

I would write your idea but I know next to nothing of anime or magna and I already did something on books. Maybe another idea? NEW RULE: ONE STORY IDEA PER PERSON (EXCEPT FOR YOU ISABELLE. YOURS DOESN'T COUNT)

dragonfire-wolfgirl,

I love your idea! I'll try and post it either today or tomorrow.

Your writer,

Vanessa1288


	6. Love Bug

Love Bug For Dragonfire-wolfgirl

Kyd Wykkyd was in an old abandoned warehouse, it was the middle of the night. He couldn't sleep and so he wandered around and found himself here. He rounded a corner and found a bow and arrow set. Upon closer inspection, he saw it was incredibly girly, covered in hearts and pink sparkles. There was a card on it.

_Property of Cupid. Love arrows. Extra potent._

Kyd's eyes widened and he broke out in a malicious grin. He quickly swept the set under his cloak and teleported straight to his room. When he got to the dark room he quickly hid the set under his bed. He leapt onto his mattress and snuggled deep under the pitch black covers but he couldn't sleep. He was too excited, thinking of all the people he would prank tomorrow. He gave a silent chuckle.

….

The next day, Kyd was in Titan's Tower. He was always able to get past the security because both he and Raven were half-demons and the system recognized him as her. He crept silently through the hall, ducking into every shadow and crack. He had strapped the arrows and bow to his back and could hardly wait to get started. Eventually, he made it to the common room where only Beast Boy was, playing video games at such a high volume he didn't even hear the door slide open. Kyd glanced at the kitchen, seeing Starfire cook….. something. He grinned.

_Perfect._

He went into a dark corner and took aim at Beast Boy. He fired and the shot hit him right in the rear. The arrow disappeared as soon as it touched him and he stood up quickly, rubbing his butt.

"Hey, what's the big –" he stopped and looked at Starfire, his eyes turning into hearts. He lazily made his way to Star.

_Bulls-eye_ Kyd thought with satisfaction as he leaned against the wall watching his plan unfold.

Beast Boy sat at one of the tables and supported his head in his hands, looking at Starfire dreamily. Starfire turned and acknowledged him.

"Friend Beast Boy! It is so good to see you!" she said putting whatever she was making down and turning to face him.

"Hi Star." BB said, his heart eyes throbbing.

Starfire looked at him with concern.

"Friend, are you alright? Forgive me if I'm wrong, but I do not thing eyes are supposed to take that shape."

"I'm fine Star. It's just that, if you were a booger, I'd pick you first." He said.

She shot him a confused look. "I'm afraid I do not understand. I did not know I resembled a boo-ger so much." She said checking herself.

"No Star, you look fine. Which is why my love for you is like diahreoa. I can't hold it in." he said leaning in closer to her.

Star took a step back. "Oh, would you look at the position of the sun! I must meet friend Robin!" With and 'eep' Star flew out of the room right past a very bewildered Robin that had just entered with BB hot on her tail.

"Wait for me my love!" BB said.

"What?!" Robin said storming out after the two only to crash right into Raven.

"Watch where you are going Boy Blunder." She spat.

"Raven what's going on?" Robin asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean suddenly Beast boy loves Starfire and is chasing her around the tower." He said.

Raven raised an eyebrow." Didn't see that one coming."

Robin looked like he was about to start a rant but jerked suddenly and looked at Raven with dreamy eyes.

"Are you okay there traffic light?"

Robin blushed and rubbed the back of his head. "I'm fine Raven." Then he looked down. "Do you wanna catch a movie or something?" he asked.

Raven blinked. "What?"

Robin gulped. "I said-"

Raven held up a hand to stop him. "No don't say it again. I heard you but why? I thought you liked Starfire."

Robin still didn't look her in the eye. "She's cool and all but too sunshine and smiles for my taste. I like you because you're cool and sarcastic. And your black magic thing is cool and," he just kept on babbling and Raven had an owlish expression on her face. Then she heard a snicker in her head and her eyes widened further in realization.

"Kyd! Get your skinny butt to my room. NOW!" she telepathically shouted at him.

Raven sighed and turned her attention back to Robin.

"I'm sorry. I have to go meditate." She said.

Robin looked disappointed and Raven suddenly felt very guilty. "I'll get back to you on that offer though."

With that she sped closely to her room to deal with that bat-eared troublemaker.

…

Kyd was slammed into the wall hard by a red eyed Raven.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! Do you have any idea what you've done!? Beast Boy is harassing poor Starfire half to death and Robin has some sort of sick school-girl crush on me! Do you have any idea just how wrong that all is?!" she ranted.

Kyd was panicking. This whole charade had escalated very quickly so he did the only thing he could think of. He shot Raven with one of the arrows. She blinked once, her eyes turning to normal and looked at her chest, where Kyd had shot her and back at him. She slowly loosened her grip, putting Kyd back on the floor. Kyd breathed a sigh of relief.

_Okay Raven I'll just shoot everyone again and things will be back to normal. _He said heading towards the door. But Raven reached out and grabbed his wrist.

"Wait. You don't have to leave yet. We were just getting comfortable." She purred in his ear. Kyd shivered.

_Raven listen. You're not yourself. _

"Of course I'm me." She said backing Kyd into a wall. He started looking around frantically for some means of escape. "I've always wanted to do this." She said leaning in close to him.

_Well, this has gotten painfully awkward enough as it is. _He said. He reached behind his back and pulled out an arrow, plunging it into Raven's heart. She blinked and looked at the overly enthusiastic smile on Kyd's face.

"_Kyd_!"

….

Hours later, after everyone was back to normal and BB was saved from being killed by Robin and Robin was saved from being killed by Raven, she and Kyd were on the roof top on the ledge as usual. There was an awkward silence between them. Raven was the first to break it.

"It was a really stupid thing you did today."

Kyd shrugged.

"But it was funny too."

Kyd looked at her at that.

"I know I didn't laugh but on the inside I was hysterical." She deadpanned.

SMACK!

Raven slapped him in the back of the head so hard he nearly fell off the roof.

"_That_ was for being stupid enough to pull such a crazy stunt. And not just normal stupid, a special kind of stupid."

Kyd rubbed the back of his head he looked away again and tried to comprehend that when he suddenly felt something warm and soft on his cheek. When Raven pulled away, he put his hand to his cheek, utterly bewildered that she kissed him.

"That was for the laugh."

Kyd smiled and looked out over the room again.

_Worth it._

….

Dear fans,

Sorry for the slow update. I've been running around like a headless chicken buying supplies for boarding school. To finish this I had peanut cake. Which is basically melted sugar and peanut and I cup of coffee. What a rush!

Thanks to dragonfire-wolfgirl for this fantastic idea. I hope it wasn't awful.

Your author,

Vanessa1288

P.S. I'm yet to do a pillow fort drabble. Anyone with any ideas should please help me. I have writer's block.

Thanks!


	7. Worst

Worst For: Isabelle Lost

_Hey, Raven?_

"Yes?" she replied absently, turning a page in her book not even bothering to look up at Kyd. She was leaned against one of the air ducts on the roof.

_Whose your worst villain?_

She looked at him and sighed. She marked her page and closed her book.

"Well that's a bit of a tough one. For me, the worst villain I've ever fought had to be Mumbo Jumbo."

Kyd blinked at her. _Why?_

"He turned me into a rabbit." Raven said.

Kyd burst out into silent laughter, tears streaming down his face. _Complete with the long floppy ears? _He asked.

"And the stupid fluffy cotton tail." She said dryly.

Kyd started a whole new series of convulsive laughter. This lasted so long Raven became irritated. "Are you quite done yet?" she said.

Kyd held up a hand while using the other one to wipe his tears. _Okay I'm done. _

"Good." Raven said getting back to her book.

There was silence between the two for a while. Apart from the steady page turning of Raven.

Kyd gave an exasperated sigh.

"What about you?" Raven asked looking at him.

_What?_

"Your worst villain –er- hero."

There was a moment of uncomfortable silence of Kyd just staring at Raven so blankly it made her feel as if she shouldn't have asked that.

_You. _He finally said.

Raven's eyes widened in disbelief. "Me? Why?"

Kyd looked down. _I've kind of always admired you._

Raven shot him a look.

_Not _that _way. _Kyd said crossing his arms.

_You seemed different. Like you weren't sure whether you were doing the right thing. You were confused. It reminded me so much of myself. Like you didn't know who you were._

All the while he was talking, Kyd never looked up. There was a long moment of silence and Raven thought he was finished. Then he started up again.

_And then there were your powers. I'm not sure how you got them, or in this case who you got them from seeing as you're a half-demon like me, but I know it is incredibly powerful. Every time I fought you, I was just in awe. You could easily be the best villain or hero ever! And you just held back._

Kyd looked up at Raven at that point.

_That is why it ripped me apart having to actually hurt you Raven._

Raven was at a loss for words. Kyd had put so much emotion into that speech that she could practically taste it. And it was all so pure. She went over to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you. That has got to be the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me Kyd."

Kyd gave a huge grin and pulled Raven into an impulse hug. Although Raven stiffened slightly before hugging him back, she didn't pull away.

_You're the best friend ever._

…..

Dear fans,

Another installment! I hope it didn't burn your eyes with its cheesiness. Still looking for a great pillow fort idea.

Mypthe,

Thanks for the idea, but I'm afraid it's already been done. As for the drunken one, I'm not comfy with alcohol, it's against my morals. Sorry. Try another idea.

Your author,

Vanessa1288


	8. Pillow Forts

Pillow Forts Idea from macromea

It was a peaceful night in the Tower. Everyone was sleeping heavily, tired out from fighting crime that day. Well, everyone except for Raven. This was completely natural, being plagued by constant nightmares had made her into a very light sleeper. Which is why it should be no surprise that she was up like a shot at a strange soft sound coming from somewhere in the tower. She sighed and grabbed her cloak, putting it on to cover her pajamas. She opened the door and floated silently down the hall. The soft thudding sound came from the common room. Not wanting to make any noise, she phased through the door. With her excellent night vision, she saw the outline of a … pillow fort?

"Kyd?!" she said frantically bustling to the area between the couch and the TV where the fort lay. "What are you doing here?"

Kyd's head poked out from the entrance and he flashed her a grin. _When I can't sleep well, I teleport to random place and build forts out of whatever's there._

"And you came here in you sleep and started to build a fort out of our couch."

_Yup and it looks great!_ He gestured for her to come into the fort.

She crossed her arms. "No. I have to get you out of here before the others wake up.

He shot her a skeptical look. _They're all exhausted and won't hear a thing. Besides, it's not like you'll be able to go back to sleep. _

She sighed. "Fine." He grinned. "But only for a little while. His head went back into the depths of the fort as she got on her hands and knees and crawled inside the fort. She sat on one end and he on another.

"So, what do you do for fun in here?" she asked.

Kyd motioned to an area in a corner where piles of comic books lay. She frowned. "I'm not really a big fan of comics."

He looked at her and pulled a book from his cape and handed it to her.

"A collection of the best poetry of Edgar Poe." She looked up at him. "I didn't know you were into this stuff."

He shrugged and picked up a comic book from the pile.

The two read in silence for a long time. Every once in a while Kyd would look up from his comic at Raven then back again before she could notice. Suddenly he put the book down and reached behind him. Raven was interrupted from her book by something hot being shoved under her nose. She looked up and saw Kyd's smiling face holding out a cup of hot tea. She raised an eyebrow before accepting it. The two took their tea break in silence.

"Why where you staring at me while we were reading?" Raven asked.

Kyd choked on his tea and put it down. He looked at Raven with a looked of false amazement. _I just couldn't believe you were wearing pink pajamas. _

Raven blushed slightly and put down her now empty cup to adjust her cloak. "It was a present from Starfire. I couldn't just not wear it. It would crush her. Besides, its comfy."

Kyd was still smirking. Raven's demeanor changed. "What about you?"

He shot her a confused look and she gave a sly grin.

"I didn't know you were such a fan of My Little Pony footie pajamas.

He gave a look of sheer mortification while blushing furiously.

"Don't worry, your secret's safe with me."

He gave her a thankful look and the two resumed their reading.

_What about you?_

"What about me?" she asked.

_What's your embarrassing sleeping habit?_

Raven put her book down and thought for a moment. "I don't cover my feet when I sleep."

He looked confused.

She shrugged. "I don't know why. If I do I get really uncomfortable and can't sleep."

He blinked. _Weird._

"I'll say." She said getting back to her book.

…

The next morning Raven was confused to find herself on her bed in her room when she distinctly remembered falling asleep in the pillow for with Kyd. She looked around and saw a note on he dresser.

_Dear Raven,_

_I had fun last night. The next sleepover should be at my hose._

_Kyd._


	9. Stuck

Stuck

"Kyd! Watch where you're going!" Raven shouted.

_It's kinda hard to move in such a tight space Raven. _Kyd said squirming.

"Well it _is _your fault we got into this mess!" she said accusingly.

_My fault? How is this my fault?_

"If you hadn't decided to chase after it we wouldn't be in this mess!"

***Flashback***

Raven was sitting in her room, enjoying one of her rare moments of peace in the tower. With everyone gone, it was just her and a book. She slowly turned the page then a black portal opened and a figure leapt onto her bed, flipping the novel straight out of her hands. She placed her fingers on her temples and looked up at the grinning face of Kyd Wykkyd how held something cupped in his hands.

"I seriously think you're getting too comfortable with me." She said. She raised an eyebrow when she saw his cupped hand. "What do you have there?"

Kyd sat down beside raven and slowly uncapped his hand and revealed a small, midnight black kitten with white paws. The feline mewed softly when it saw Raven.

"It's cute, I'll admit that. But where did you get it from?" she asked.

_I kinda stole him._ Kyd said rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand. Raven gave him a scolding look. _I'm sorry, I couldn't help it. I mean just look at him! _ Kyd raised the cat up to Raven's face so his green eyes were leveled with her violet one's. Raven's expression softened as she reached up to pet him.

_His name is Midnight and he can be my partner in crime I could become a real _cat _burga-_

Sadly, Kyd was unable to finish his sentence because as soon as Raven's hand made contact with the cat, it hissed with such ferocity that Raven lurched back. It clawed its way out of Kyd's hand and bolted into the bathroom of Raven's bedroom.

_Midnight! Come back! _Kyd exclaimed racing after the feline. Raven begrudgingly got off the bed and followed them only to be faced with the scene of a trashed bathroom and Kyd looking in the toilet with despair. Raven exhaled deeply and chanted her mantra several times over. Raven suddenly saw a black shape in her tall glass shower.

"The cat is not in the toilet Kyd. It's in the shower." Raven said pointing.

Kyd looked up to the shower and his grim expression turned to one of pure joy when he saw the cat moving around in the shower. He ran after the cat and swiftly took it in his arms, cuddling it lovingly. Raven made her way over to them.

"If you're done, get out of my shower." She said.

Suddenly, Midnight hissed and howled and lunged at Raven's face. She quickly tried ripping it off but Midnight just clamped down harder. In her efforts to get the deranged feline off her face, she ended up in the small shower, slamming poor Kyd on the other side. Strangely enough, the cat just leapt off her face and locked the door. It then strolled out of the room, tail held up straight in pride.

***End Flashback***

_Oh. I see your point. _Kyd said. Raven rolled her eyes, not that Kyd could see. Kyd started squirming around.

"Kyd what are you doing? This place is uncomfortable enough without all your moving." Raven said.

_I'm trying to do something about this situation unlike _someone,_ who shall remain unnamed that keeps playing the blame game. _He moved around a bit more and grabbed something, and squeezed it. _Huh, your doorknob feels weird._

"That's because it's not the knob!" Raven exclaimed in an uncharacteristic high-pitched voice.

Kyd blushed madly and instantly retracted his hand, murmuring a slew of apologies. There was an awkward silence between the two for a long time.

….10 minutes later….

_I can't take it anymore! _ Kyd shouted. He began to repeatedly began to bang against the glass with all his strength. Eventually, the glass broke and the two toppled out onto the bathroom floor.

"You idiot!" Raven shouted as the two struggled to get up. "Do you have any idea what I had to go through to get that shower?! If Robin finds out its broken I'll never hear the end of it!"

Kyd, sensing that something was about to go down, teleported the hell out of there.

So that's how the Titans found Raven sitting comfortably on her bed while her bathroom lay in ruins. When questioned, she shrugged passively and mumbled something that sounded dangerously like 'cat issues'.

/

Dear fans,

Sorry for the really late update. I've been doing some last minute boarding school preparations and haven't had the time. I'll find someway to make it up to you… eventually. I promise!

Vanessa1288


	10. Harsh

Harsh

"Titans Go!" Robin shouted as he and his team lunged towards the Hive Five. Raven was nervous. This was the first time they had come against the Five since she and Kyd became friends. She made extra sure to fight him. As the others were off, she was doing her best to try not to hurt him. But something was off. It seemed like Kyd was actually trying to hurt her. When she dodged a hit and Kyd punched a hole in the wall where she had been just seconds before, she was certain.

"Kyd! What are you doing?" she whispered urgently trying to dodge a volley of attacks from him. He said nothing as one of his punches caught her in the stomach. She gasped and clutched her stomach. She looked up and saw him holding up the tip of his cape. Brandishing it like a weapon. She panicked. She knew the edge of his cape was sharp enough to cut through steel so she did the only thing she could think of.

She shot him with a ray of her power and knocked him through a wall. The collision kicked up a lot of dust. She peered through it, trying to find him. Suddenly, she felt a presence behind her. Before she could react, she felt a sharp pain in the back of her head and everything went dark.

…

Several hours later she awoke to the beeping of a heart monitor and the antiseptic smell of the infirmary. She looked up and saw Cyborg who smiled.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Awful."

"You should be." He said picking up a chart. "With six broken ribs and a horrible concussion, I'm surprised you are up so soon."

She blinked. "Six broken ribs?"

"Yeah, what did he do to you anyway?"

"He just punched me in the stomach and hit me in the back of the head. It didn't even hurt that much." She said.

Cyborg just shook his head. "Anyway, go back to sleep. You need your bones to heal correctly." He said. He grabbed a syringe from the table and injected Raven with a clear liquid. She immediately felt drowsy and drifted off to sleep.

…..

Poke.

She stirred.

Poke.

She made a face.

_Poke._

Her eyes fluttered open as she turned her head to the side to see who woke her. Her heart dropped to her stomach when she saw it was Kyd Wykkyd. Still she put on a brave face.

"What do you want?" she asked.

He had a guilty look on his face.

_We need to talk._

She glared at him. "There is nothing to talk about."

He looked at her. _There is._

"Okay fine." She said, her anger rising. "Let's talk about how bad you beat me up. How about the six broken ribs or the concussion."

He said nothing but looked down at the floor.

"Or how about how stupid I was to get to know you, to trust you. Or about how I thought we were friends!"

He looked up at her. _ We are friends._

She looked him dead in the eyes with a look of such sorrow that it broke his heart. "Then why did you do this to me? I remember you saying _it ripped you apart having to actually hurt me."_

_It did! __ He exploded. __But I had to do it. The team was getting suspicious and if they had found out, who knows what would have happened. I had to do it Raven. I'm sorry._

_Raven blinked and felt his aura. Feeling no signs of deceit, she sighed. "Okay, I believe you. I'm sorry too. But you didn't have to be so-"_

_Harsh?_

_She nodded. "Yeah."_

_Kyd broke out in all smiles. _

_"Just know, next time, remember this when I'm a little harsh as well." She said with a small smile._

_Before either of them knew what happened, he was kissing her cheek. When they broke apart, both were blushing furiously and Kyd teleported away. Raven was shocked. In the end she just shrugged and went to sleep._

_…_

_Cyborg later found her with a hand over her cheek and a miniscule smile on her face._


	11. Who am I?

Who Am I? For Kaarlinaa

Raven breathed out contentedly as she touched down and stretched. She had just had a solid two hours of meditation and felt great. She sat on her bed and picked up her newest novel and started to read. She had not been reading for five minutes before she was knocked out of the world of her book by someone jumping on her bed. She looked up into the panic filled face of Kyd Wykkyd.

_Raven! You. Have. To Help. Me. _He said grabbing her by the shoulders and shaking her vigorously.

She swatted his hands away. "First, NEVER do that again if you value your sanity. Second, what?"

_Angel._

Raven's expression turned sour. "What about her?"

_She saw us at one of our meetings on our roof. She took a picture and is blackmailing me with it. _He said pulling at the ears of his mask.

"Blackmailing? I never thought someone named Angel would do that."

_She says unless I go out with her, she'll put it on the internet._

Raven raised an eyebrow. "I honestly don't see the problem."

Kyd shot her a confused look.

"I mean she is your on-off girlfriend. You do still like her right?" she said with a hint of bitterness.

Kyd shook his head. _No way. I've got someone else I like now._

"Who?" Raven asked. She was beginning to wonder why she cared so much.

Kyd looked at Raven for a long time. After a few minutes, Raven was starting to feel nervous and was relieved when Kyd broke the silence.

_Never mind that. Just meet me on the roof at the normal time._

Raven nodded. "Should I bring anything?"

_No. I'll bring a video camera though. It's going to be a _Wykkyd_ catfight. _He chuckled. _You see what I did there?_

Raven just looked at him emotionlessly.

Without another word or awful pun, Kyd was gone.

…..

Later that night Raven arrived on top of the roof and saw Kyd pleading with the girl she presumed to be Angel. When she touched down Angel stopped talking to Kyd and made her way over to Raven, smirking.

"So, you're the one who is supposed to get me to change my mind right?" she said, her hands on her hips.

Raven looked over at Kyd and saw his sad face. "Yes."

"Not going to happen." Angel said.

"And why not?"

Angel broke out into a series of very high pitched annoying laughter complete with occasional pig snorts. "You're joking right? You're a Titan! And when the world finds out you have been having secret rendezvous with a villain on the top of a high building in the dead of the night, not only would it end you're hero career and Kyd's villainous career, I get to walk away with a tidy sum."

Raven was starting to get angry. Actually her anger started when she heard Angel laugh and intensified now. Kyd hid behind an air duct, knowing what was about to happen.

"Besides, who are you to stop me?" Angel said smugly.

Raven's eyes turned blood red. "Who am I? Who am I?!" she asked in a throaty demonic voice.

"Y-yeah." Angel said taking a step back.

Raven gave a haunting laugh and grew in size but didn't seem to get any bigger.

"I, pathetic mutant, am Raven Arella Roth. Princess of Azarath. I am the daughter of Trigon, a demon seconded only by Satan himself. As such, I am also some form of a Duchess in Hell."

Angel backed up so much she tripped and was now on the floor, to terrified to even move.

"Do you know what that means little Angel?"

Angel somehow managed to shake her head.

Raven laughed again. "It means I am a demon. Since you are an 'angel', we are mortal enemies correct?"

Angel didn't move but her wings shrunk to a miniscule size.

Raven smiled baring her sharp teeth and moved until she was only inches away from Angels terrified face.

"If you ever threaten me or Kyd again, I will personally make sure you die a slow and painful death. Not only that, but I will ensure you go to Hell, where a chamber of torture of my design, will put you into intense agony for all of eternity. Do I make myself clear?"

Angel nodded and sprung up with newfound energy. She flew as fast as she could into the night. Raven sighed and took a few calming breaths before she reverted to normal.

_Is it safe to come out? _Kyd asked checking to see if his life wasn't in danger.

"Yeah." Raven said pinching the bridge of her nose. Kyd ran over to her and hugged her. Not only that, he also spun her around a few times before putting her down. Ignoring her blushing angry face, he beamed.

_That was awesome! You went full out demon on her!_

Raven was silent for a while before she finally spoke up. "We really need to meet differently."

Kyd gave her a confused look. _Why? I like our rooftop meetings._

"It seems a bit… suggestive, the way Angel put it." Kyd looked at her with a look that told Raven he still had no idea what she was getting at.

Raven sighed. "I mean think about it. A heroine and a villain, meeting every other day in the dead of the night on a secluded rooftop in secret."

Kyd's eyes widened and a light blush dusted his cheeks as he got the jest. _So what do we do then?_

"How about we meet in a public place? In disguise, of course."

Kyd rubbed his chin as her thought about it for a moment.

_I like it. A secret double life. I feel like Hannah Montana._

"Please Kyd. Never say that again."

Kyd nodded.

"So how about The Slice? Tomorrow at three? Just to try it out."

_It's a date. _Kyd said smirking.

Raven glared at him.

_C'mon, I know you saw that coming._

She sighed. "Unfortunately, yes."

…

Dear fans,

Wow I'm on a roll! Two updates in this story in one day, a new chapter of Generator Titan _and _my first Danny Phantom one shot! I told you I'd find a way to make it up to you.

Vanessa1288

P.S This is my first drabble in the series that is over a thousand words (Well, it's 1006 but that's good enough for me).

If you thought this was going to be a soul search drabble. YOU HAVE BEEN MISLEAD.


	12. Rendezvous

Rendezvous

"Hey Rae, where are you going?" Beast Boy asked.

"Out." Raven replied.

"But why are you dressed like that?"

It was true. Raven was dressed differently. Black jeans and a V neck white T-shirt under a black leather jacket was very strange attire for Raven who was rarely ever out of her uniform. There was silence for a while.

"Okay, I'm going to meet a friend." She said.

BB wriggled his eyebrows. "Is it a date?"

Raven glared at him. "No. Just don't tell Robin."

There was silence and Raven was surprised to see BB actually thinking.

"Okay fine. But you owe me."

"Whatever." Raven said as she teleported to the mainland.

…..

The two sat there, staring at each other, observing their transformations.

"Not a bad job." Raven said. Kyd smiled.

Raven was glad to see those giant ears were part of the costume and Kyd's were perfectly normal. He had messy black hair that was kind of like Beast Boy's without the spikes. He wore a black T-shirt and dark jeans with a spiked belt. He wore sunglasses to mask his dark eyes. He looked …. Cute.

Raven blushed lightly shocked that she was thinking like that.

_Not a bad job yourself._

"Thank you."

Awkward silence.

_So let's order something before the awkwardness kills me. You call the waitress. I'm supposed to be the speechless guy right?_

She nodded and hailed the waitress. She was a bubbly one who reminded them both about Starfire.

"What can I get for you?" she asked. She didn't seem to recognize Raven as a Titan.

"I would like a small plain cheese pizza." Raven said.

The waitress quickly jotted it down and turned to Kyd. "What about you?"

Kyd looked panicked and turned to Raven for help.

"I'm sorry Miss, he can't talk." She turned to him. "Elliot, what would you like?"

Kyd did a series of elaborate hand gestures but was actually telepathically telling Raven what he wanted.

"He wants an extra-large meat lovers."

The woman quickly wrote it down but instead of leaving she stayed.

"Um, is there a problem?" Raven asked.

"No I was thinking of how cute a couple you and your boyfriend make. The fact that he can't talk makes it even more adorable." She said.

"Thank you ma'am." Raven said.

The woman bustled away and left Raven with a red-faced and annoyed Ky-Elliot.

_Why did you not deny it?_

Raven gave a sly smile. "You'll see."

Kyd stopped complaining. He knew that look. She knew what she was doing.

Minutes later the woman came back with their orders.

"How much is it?" Raven asked.

"Oh, it's on the house." She said bustling away muttering something about young love.

When she was out of ear-shot Raven turned to Kyd. "See?"

He nodded. _You know Midnight misses you._

"You still have that cat?"

_You don't know what I had to do to keep him. He's so good at escaping. I'll bring him with me if I ever get sent to prison._

"I still don't see why it misses me. That cat's a demon and trust me. I should know."

_He's not a demon! He just wasn't used to you is all._

Raven said nothing and the two ate in silence. Raven suddenly stood up.

"Let's go."

_Why? This pizza is awesome._

"I feel like walking to the park."

Elliot looked between the pizza and Raven before following her.

….

Elliot was in full out hysterical laughter and Raven was chuckling.

_And then it just turned pink!_

Another round of laughter.

"Man, I never knew you guys had such fun." Raven said.

_Yeah. Oh I almost forgot. _He reached into his pocket and pulled out something soft and black. Before Raven could react, it leapt out of his hand and onto her hair. Taken by surprise, she was knocked to the ground and desperately tried to pull it off.

_Midnight! Bad cat! _Elliot said jumping on Raven and pulling the feline off. Immediately he touched ground, the cat streaked off into the park.

_I'm so sorry Raven. Are you alright? _Elliot asked looking at her with a frown on his face.

Raven looked up at him and blushed furiously then looked away. "Um, I will be as soon as you get off of me."

Kyd then looked down. Apparently, he was straddling Raven. Not only that, his hands were at either side of her head and their faces only centimeters apart. Now it was his turn to blush. He hurridly scampered off her and helped her up.

_Well that was awkward._

"I'll say. Let's just forget that ever happened. Okay?" Raven said. Before he could answer she was gone in a flash of black energy.

….

Dear fans,

I go to boarding school tomorrow so this may be my last update for a while. I could do one real quick, if I can, expect something on the Malchior incident. Keyword: COULD. No promises.

Vanessa1288


	13. Friends

Hurt

She sighed as she locked the chest where she placed that wretched book. Her cloak had changed from its brilliant white to the normal deep blue. Judging by the way she felt it was a wonder it wasn't black. She leapt face first into her bed and did something she hadn't done since her mother died. She cried. It wasn't much though, just a single teardrop staining her dark pillow. She sensed Kyd's portal open and him stop abruptly, probably sensing her grief. She didn't turn to him.

Kyd was confused. He came in here to try and see if he could get Midnight, who was now safely tied up in his cape, to be friends with her. Or at least not want to scratch her face off. Instead, he was hit with this immense wave of sorrow coming from Raven. The air smelt different too. He sniffed it. Was that tears? Raven was crying. He took action by walking to her bedside and touching her shoulder lightly.

_Raven? _He said. She just shrugged his hand off. He frowned. There was only one thing left to do. He grabbed Raven by both shoulders and turned her around, forcing her to look at him. He was shocked to see her eyes holding such sadness.

_What happened Raven? Who did this to you?_

She looked at him. "Oh, Elliot. I was so stupid. All he did was feed me lies. He wanted to help himself. He never meant any of the nice things he said. I knew I wasn't nice or beautiful or-"

She was cut off by a hug from him. _Stop that. Don't downplay yourself. You are the nicest most caring person I have ever met and as for being beautiful, well. _He looked deeply into her eyes. _Words can't even begin to describe how gorgeous you look to me. _He was taken aback when Raven hugged him and started a wave a crying. In the process of doing so, she pulled him onto her bed and had her head in the crook of his neck.

When her crying started to let up, he tried to get up only to be pulled back down by Raven.

"Please. Stay here. I could use the comfort." She said looking into his eyes with a look that made Kyd's heart melt. _Of course. _He said settling back in.

"Thanks Kyd. You're a great friend."

Kyd felt a pang in his heart. He reached and started stroking her hair absentmindedly.

_Yeah, friends._

…

Dear fans,

This is officially my final drabble for a while. I have to leave now. I'll miss you guys.

Vanessa1288


End file.
